I'm a Believer Because I'm a Dreamer
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Kim has a secret that not many others, if any others, has to share. She has a "gift" or a curse. She can dream the future. What happens when she has an especially different dream with a new mysterious stranger in it? Will she ever see this person again? or will he dreams begin to fail her? NOW KICK! Please give it a chance and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I really want your input. Actually let me rephrase that, I NEED your input. But on to the point, this isn't a story really about Kickin' It; it's more about a random idea I had and wanted to put into a story and seeing I love the show, I decided to use Kim's life for my idea. If anyone has experiences with events such as these they should tell me and it might help influence the whole story line.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a teenage girl, in other words I don't own Kickin' It.

**Kim's Point Of View**

I have a gift. Well I was born with a special power that can be called a gift, but I prefer to refer to it as a curse. I can dream the future in the form of daydreams, thoughts, and actual sleeping dreams on may have overnight. Of course many people may think that this seems cool, or even fun, but it is anything but that. I hate every little thing about my power. I can't stand the feeling of knowing what might happen to someone I care about and I know that I can't stop it.

Last night I had the worst dream yet and I really need to figure out what to do, but don't know how to. Last weekend I met someone and he was pretty nice, but I didn't get to know anything about him. This isn't a bad thing because he's a stranger I didn't expect to ever meet again, but let me start by explaining the two encounter's I had with him.

He walked over to me saying I looked pretty. I didn't think much of this because I was wearing a sleeveless green dress with a layer of lace over it. The hem fell on my knees and I wore my hair in a bun, then to finish the look I had a pair of black dress sandals. I never wear dresses so it made me think even less of the situation. I politely thanked him and we both went on our way. Once he left I was surprised because he had never seen me before so how would he know that I never wore dresses! Soon the thoughts of our encounter slipped away as I made my way through the crowd.

A little while later I saw him again, but this time he was with a group of people, his family. His whole family was dressed up in dresses and suits. This excluded him though. The mysterious stranger was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a polo shirt, which wasn't a big deal because for this event most people weren't dressed up much. My sister and father were with me. My sister was wearing a navy blue dress with lace sleeves and a hem that fell just above her knees. My father was wearing a burgundy collared shirt with tan dress pants.

Anyways back to the point; the second time I saw him we talked for a sec and I found out that he liked horses and he found out that I like horses and played a lot, I repeat a lot of music. Even though we talked two times I never found out what his name was and vice versa. This is where that is about to change.

My dream is how I learned his name, but he still hasn't learned mine. (Well I don't think he did but my dreams always leave things out or I wake up and forget leaving me with bits and pieces of information.) From this dream I learned that his name is Mitchel and he is sixteen years old. I still don't remember him learning anything about me though, which I really hope is a good thing.

When I awoke the next morning I didn't know what to do. Even more than that I didn't know when it would happen and I would see this mysterious stranger again. I thought that what I really needed to do was talk to someone about what happened. The only problem is that I've never told anyone at all, not even my parents about this "gift". I decided it must be time to tell someone right? But maybe I shouldn't tell anyone on the other hand because this has happened for almost a year now and that would call for some major explaining…

**A\N: **So that's the first chapter of my first fanfiction and it ends on a cliffie. I really need to hear your input so please; I'm on my knees, review or PM me with ideas. I would really like to know what you guys would do if you were in this situation and that would play a huge part in what Kim does. If she tells someone who should it be? It could be Grace, Jack, or a made up character. It could be someone else too if you guys wanted. oh and by the way, I know it's kind of short, but remember it is my first story. Ok so enough with my rant and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Hey I would like to begin by thanking everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I got a review from a guest reviewer saying they had some ideas and would log on and PM them to me if I put it in a shout out, so here it is. I would love to hear your ideas.

Oh, and by the way flashbacks are in italics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kickin' It.

**Kim's Point of View**

Ok, so I better start by saying that I just had the worst day ever. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell anyone my stupid little secret! I tried telling my friend Grace but that really didn't go over to well.

_I was really nervous, but felt ready to spill my power as I walked over to Grace before home room. After saying our good mornings we started chatting about normal everyday things; the latest gossip of our grade, lunch, and things like that, but then I was stupid and blurted out "Grace I have the biggest secret ever and need to tell you!" of course I said this really loud too, so half the school heard. After that I just ran away crying and wasn't able to face anyone again for the whole day._

So, as you can see that failed, but after making up some lame excuse of how I was just trying to get everyone's attention we ended up alright, but everything was still really awkward. I ended up keeping to myself all day and at lunch things only got worse when I decided I should try to tell Jack, my best guy friend instead.

_This time I was about ten times more nervous so my hands were sweating as I walked over to an empty table and began sitting by myself waiting for Jack to come in. I was really hoping he would just see me sitting alone and walk over to me so I wouldn't have to go over to him and our other friends. Well, Jack saw me alone, but so did Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. They all walked over to me and sat down, thinking I just sat at the wrong table by mistake. Jack was the only one to realize that something was wrong with me though. He asked if I was okay and if I needed to talk. When I said yes, very hesitantly, we began walking away. Luckily no one else even seemed to notice that we had left._

_ Soon we arrived outside in the parking lot with extra picnic tables for students who wanted to eat outside. Jack and I quietly snagged the one closest to the door. This time I took a deep breath and quietly said "Jack, I have been keeping a really big secret from you and everyone else for almost a year now". He replied asking what it was. I was just about to begin talking again when a group of the popular girls walked over and told us we were at their table and when we went to move I stood up to quickly and slipped falling in the mud._

Thank god I only had two classes after lunch and could go home, but I never got the secret off my chest and now am actually leaning against ever telling anyone although I know eventually the truth will probably come out I'm starting to think it can wait a little while longer.

The only good thing about today was that I didn't see the mysterious boy. I wasn't quite surprised but I can tell the date is coming soon due to the fact I had another dream about him last night.

In this dream we were at a horse show. He had told me that he liked horses and I'm actually quite fond of horses myself so this wasn't a big deal. Until I realized that I was there to compete. COMPETE! I haven't ridden a horse in weeks. Mitchel was there to cheer me on but I was nervous. Mitchel was also riding against me so it didn't help that he would see everything I was doing and could possibly laugh at me later.

Right there is where the dream just randomly stopped. That really doesn't make sense at all! I mean my dreams always leave out bits and pieces of the story, but how does stopping there tell me anything! Oh well, I guess I'll have to see how this all plays out…

**Two Days Later**

So today is Saturday and it's been two days since my issue at school. Since I have today off I was wondering there was any way today was it. It being the day I meet Mitchel again. I'm really hoping not. Just to be safe I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and a scarf to try and hide my face a little. I really am starting to freak out about the fact that if I see him again than that could lead to me being forced back on a horse.

I used to ride all the time, but I recently had to stop riding as often due to hurting my knee and then as soon as I finished physical therapy I got life threateningly sick. That's a story for another day though.

Back to the point, I haven't actually been able to ride and ride well in months. I figured that if my dreams were going to put me on a horse than they were going to have to try really hard. Anyways I guess I really shouldn't be freaking out too much due to the fact no one has even asked me to get on a horse and I haven't seen Mitchel since last weekend. Who knows maybe I'm forgetting something about the dreams that is important, or maybe even I'm not supposed to be focusing on the whole Mitchel thing.

One piece of information I forgot to say was that when I have dreams a lot of the time they are put into really weird scenarios because I'm supposed to be focusing on one detail out of the dream. I once had a dream that was all out with dragons and unicorns in some weird mystical land. I figured out that I had this dream to focus on a strange lightning bolt scratch on my arm. A few days later I found the same mark on my arm from when I fell. Strangely enough I discovered the mark while reading a book for an English assignment about fantasy.

I was also thinking about how when these dreams first started I recorded everyone in a journal. That's right, I had a dream journal and I never, repeat never, left home without it. That was because when I first started having these dreams I couldn't remember anything so the second I had them I would sketch them out. Later as time went by I was able to remember, but never remember enough. So that's why I'm here left figuring out these puzzles. I quit the journal and now only when something really important happens do I record it. I thought that if I stopped recording these things or if I just tried to forget about them they wouldn't bother me or they would stop. They only got worse after that because I would freak out and have to work so hard to remember them.

Most of the time remembering them actually feels good, like when you see someone that was in your class in kindergarten. It makes you realize that you're different which is both good and bad. I can say that the good thing is that sometimes it relaxes me when I get into an argument with someone and I dreamt about it so I just use whatever happened in the dream. Well and sometimes it's even a little nice to know what's going to happen. It's always really weird and you never quite get used to the feeling of it though. Plus you never get used to waking up and saying to yourself "my name is Kim and I dream the future all the time and know what's going to happen in everyone's lives". Even if I'm not telling anyone yet I still have to say that to myself which might be even harder.

Thinking about all my old dreams actually calmed me down for a while and took my mind off Mitchel. I'm really starting to hate that guy and I only met him one day. Two encounters and I hate him. Wow I'm kind of being a mean person, but he is putting a lot of stress on me. But hey maybe with a little bit of luck I'll never have to meet him again. Maybe the whole point of my first dream with him was to tell me his name and introduce horses back to my life. Maybe the whole point of my second dream was to get me to start riding again. Maybe I'll even take up my dad's offer to bring me to the dressage clinic next weekend, but we will definitely see.

**A\N: **I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter, even though there weren't many of you it made me happy. But seriously *puts on serious face* I want to hear your ideas and I want to hear constructive criticism because I know some of my faults in writing and want to become familiarized with some others. Well anyways should Kim tell someone? If so who should she tell? Do you want to hear about some more of her crazy dreams? Do you want to hear more about what it's like to wake up from these dreams? Or what it physically feels like to have one? Or how they enter your mind and how they leave? Do you want her to meet Mitchel? And do you want me to shut up now? Well the answer to the last one is probably yes so please review and say how you would answer all of those questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3. I don't really want to make a big rant before the story so I'll say quickly that I really don't know what you guys want to see because I'm really not getting many reviews. for those of you who have reviewed, I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story.

Just to say quickly, this chapter focuses on Kim's feelings about these dreams and how they come, leave, and feel when they are in her mind. There will be a short amount about a dream she recently had at the end, but I wanted to explain what it's like to have these dreams first.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no, I don't own Kickin' It.

**Kim's Point of View**

So I've been thinking a lot about these dreams lately. I'm really trying to figure out why they happen and why they are possible. Several things have come across my mind.

They could happen for reasons along the line of "I was the chosen one" (**she's saying this in a super sarcastic, annoyed voice) **or it could have something to do with my family history. Whatever it is, I wish it would stop and go away!

Okay, so they could be possible for a number of realistic reasons. I really feel like these reasons need to be addressed for a better understanding of what I'm going through. Before I pour all of my feelings out about how horrible seeing everything twice is, I should probably explain how these dreams come to be.

Once I fall asleep, which takes forever partly because of the fear of having a dream and partly because I am always sick, I will see a black space, kind of like a blackboard. Once the blackboard is clear I see an image swirl onto the board, slowly. The image will get brighter and clearer until it is there completely. Sometimes in these dreams I will see the image and then it will fade, but other times it will play out like an actual dream. If it is an actual dream play out than the motion will begin to occur. Sometimes you can control what you do in these dreams and other times you can't. I actually prefer when I can't control what will happen because than I won't feel the pressure of the future being in my hands.

Once the dream is done the image will freeze and slowly dissolve off the board and the board will be alone for moments before I wake up. When I wake up sometimes I remember what happened and other times I don't. In that way it is like a normal dream, when you awaken normally you only remember bits and pieces of what happened in your dream.

One more thing about having these dreams is that there is always one part of the image that stands out. Like a rock, scrape on someone's arm, decoration, or anything or anyone really. I almost always remember the part that stuck out, even when I forget every other part of the dream.

Now that I have explained the dream in better detail I can give reasons for why the dreams are possible. I have no idea if any of this is right or true though. I have thoughts like what if my conscience is brewing inside of me and wants me to be able to do something. I also have thoughts about maybe me being able to warn the world and do something good. Maybe it's my destiny that I can do something great with my power. I mean, I have been able to save my best friends but a couple times when I had already been able to "live" the moment.

I don't even know if any of what I'm saying is true, or makes sense, but I really hope it does. I really hate having these dreams and want to know if someone might be able to help me stop or even control them. I really don't know though, seeing I can't seem to tell anyone (**no, she hasn't tried to tell anyone else, just putting that out there)**. You never get used to re-seeing a scene that seems impossible to begin with. Normally my dreams aren't even good things that I can look forward to having either, they normally warn me about all of the boring, mysterious, or horrible situations I will be put in.

I also wonder why I have dreams about other people's lives. I mean I'm always in my dreams, but aren't your dreams supposed to be about your life? I mean when someone dreams isn't it normally about their life, their experiences, or their nonsense their brain makes up. Not normally an event that happens in your life or someone close to yours life. Oh well, I guess I can't really answer any of my questions well.

Onto my dream from last night; well let me tell you what I did today before I tell you what could have happened due to the dream.

So seeing that it's right around Father's Day, my dad, sister, and I went to meet my grandparents at a mall. I normally would jump at seeing my grandparents, for a number of reasons. First obviously being that I love them, their family right? The second being that we always have so much fun; especially my grandma and I. We went for lunch and after lunch walked around the mall for a while, window shopping and then we stopped to get candy. After candy we decided to go shopping, we went to a few stored, but surprisingly enough, I refused to go to my favorite store, which scared everyone.

This is where the dream comes into play.

So I don't know if I need to say that Mitchel was there in my favorite store, talking to me, or if it was implied, but I'll say it anyway.

_I was standing in the corner of the store chatting with Mitchel about silly things, such as favorite color shirts and whether or not it is totally gross how people dress these days. _Just going to put in there that we both hate the styles going around in girls like how short the shorts are and how revealing the tops are.

_Once we were done talking about stupid things he turned to me saying he would make sure he kept seeing me, and that he wouldn't stop getting to know me until he knew everything. With that he winked and walked away._

After this is awoke abruptly, just like how I just described, and was terrified. I knew that somehow I needed to keep away from my favorite store. I knew that I couldn't let myself see Mitchel in real life.

That's when an important fact dawned on me, what if I was wrong. What if I was never going to see Mitchel again? What if his name isn't even actually Mitchel? What if he isn't actually sixteen years old and is like twenty?

As these possibilities rolled through my mind, I got more and more nervous. I almost didn't go to the mall today, and I'm a teenage girl remember! I guess I'm going to have to figure out what to do, unfortunately I guess I'm going to have to figure out alone, because I still can't figure out how to tell anyone! UGGGG this can be so frustrating!

**A\N: **I know this is my first story, so maybe that's why I'm not getting reviews and I don't want to be an author who says that I need a certain number of reviews to update, but I kind of would like a few before I do. So can you guys try to give me like 5ish. If I don't get five in a day or so I will still update, but it makes me really happy reading reviews. Thank you again for those of you who reviewed, followed, or favorite the story, you know who you are

So thank you again and please answer a few of these questions in reviews, or you can PM me if you want to say anything too.

Should Kim tell someone about her problem, which would make it so there are more character interactions in the story?

Please tell me what to do with Mitchel and maybe more about what you think he should do.

Should Kim tell you guys some of her previous dreams? If so do you have any specific dreams she should have?

Okay guys, thank you for reading and reviewing and I should update no matter the number of reviews within the next two days!


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4. I'm kind of depressed seeing that not one person reviewed chapter 3, but oh well. I don't know if you are enjoying this story but I really feel like I need to write this and get it off my chest so onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Nope I still don't own Kickin' It, but I do own every part of Kim's dreams.

*_Flashbacks are in italics_

**Kim's Point of View**

OMG! I SWEAR THAT MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!

So today was the day that the truth was going to come out. I was honestly going to tell Jack about my dreams, but no Donna Tobin had to ruin it all!

_I walked into the lunch room and saw Jack sitting alone at a table. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. He greeted me with a warm smile and I returned it as I sat down across from him. _

_ We were talking like usual when I stopped him saying that I had something really important to tell him. He looked shocked, but I don't know why, and said to go ahead. I said "you see I was trying to tell you this last week but…" I looked over to see Donna who said hey to us and gladly invite herself and her friends to sit with us. Just wonderful._

_ I made up some lame excuse and quickly ran off to the bathroom. Jack wouldn't miss me would he? Well it sure didn't look like it as he gladly chatted away with Donna and her friends. Oh well, don't get me wrong, a lot of people think that we like each other, but I don't think so. It sure appears that he like Donna and I can't think of anything except for Mitchel right now._

_ Once I was in the bathroom I splashed cold water on the tears running down my cheeks. I wasn't crying about Donna talking to Jack, I was crying over the dream that made me originally want to tell Jack._

_ Why can't I meet Mitchel save the world or whatever, and then move on with my crazy screwed up life? _

So that was my day and it was horrible. That's not even including the fact I had exams in history and science and I couldn't even finish them thanks to a daydream I had in the middle of history so that when I walked into science I didn't remember any of what I studied. I'm normally such a good student that a few bad tests shouldn't make a difference. I can always get extra credit or something. It's not every day that you can meet a person who fails a test with the excuse of "I had a dream of the future so I couldn't do well on your test because I needed to keep the dream wrapped up in my head."

Now I better explain what the dream was that I had last night, well and the one that I had during the test.

**Last night's dream**

**I was getting surprisingly close to Mitchel, and I was enjoying every second of it. I think it's safe to say that he's one of my best friends. I told him that, than decided to take a huge chance, tell him that I dream the future.**

** "Hey Mitchel, there's something I think you should know." He replied saying that I can tell him anything. So I responded "I'm going to come straight out and say it. I…" "Wait" he stopped me, "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend or something." I simply laughed and said "No, nothing like that." He nodded and looked relieved so we both laughed. I continued "It's just that I've never told anyone this but, I completely accurately dream the future." He had a look on his face that made it so he didn't believe.**

After that the dream faded out and I was awoken. I can't believe that I'm going to tell Mitchel about my dreams. I talk about him like Mitchel is his real name, and I don't even know if that's true. Ugggg what am I going to do? Maybe I'll explain history class dream. Yeah, that's what I'll do for now.

**History class dream**

** I was in my room, which is painted with bright green walls, talking to… Mitchel's sister?! Anyways she was really nice and we instantly clicked. Her name is Luna. **

** I, strangely enough, immediately told her my dreaming secret. I don't know why, but she said she already knew and it wasn't because Mitchel told her. This didn't make sense to me, but then she said she had a power too. She won't tell me what it is though. She said "My power is a piece of your power. Figure the rest yourself. Figure it yourself." Then she walked away.**

I was "awoken" from my daydream. I don't know what any of this means. I do know that I could use some real friends and that I should stop talking to myself though. Clearly I keep asking myself these questions, but if I had a real friend maybe I wouldn't be stuck answering myself.

With that I heard a doorbell ring. Surprised I got up from the couch and answered it. "Jack?" I asked "What are you doing here?" he answered "Visiting you and seeing if you're alright after you left the cafeteria. Oh, and I wanted to know what you needed to tell me." Wow, he did realize that I left today, how sweet. "Stay focused Kim" I mentally yelled at myself. I replied with a simple "I'm fine; I don't think I can tell you what I was going to earlier today. Sorry." With that I started to close the door, but Jack caught me "Come on Kim, you know you want to tell me. Come on you can tell me anything." I was surprised that he said that so I invited him into the living room and sat on the couch across from him.

"Well Jack you see," I paused and looked at him. He shot me a smile so I continued, "I think I'm going to tell you a story. I know this girl who can dream the future and she's been having a problem with someone in her dreams and can sure use some advice." With that I caught him up with the Mitchel story slowly explaining all of my dreams to him. He listened intently. I finished the most recent dream from history and ended by saying "and Jack, that girl… is me."

**A\N: **So Kim told Jack. I wasn't going to have that happen for a while but in a review for chapter 2, ** .796**, said that I should write where she told Jack. So I did that for her.

I don't know if you aren't reviewing because I'm a bad writer or if you are bored with the story. If you are I love it when I hear that I'm doing a bad job, as long as you say why. I don't want to hear that the story is terrible, I want to hear "this story is terrible because." Or that I'm doing a good job that's nice too.

I'm going to stop now because I'm probably pretty annoying and maybe that's why no one reviews… anyways what will Jack's reaction to Kim be? What should it be? Let me know please. Thanks guys.

By the way you can PM me your ideas too. Okay, now I'll shut up. Thanks for reading guys


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Awww thanks for the reviews guys. Anyways here is the next chapter of I'm a Believer Because I'm a Dreamer, boy do I hate typing that. Sorry I'll shut up now and let you read. Please read the author's note at the bottom though.

Oh first I want to say that Kim's dreams are in bold.

**Disclaimer: **If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times,I don't own Kickin' It.

**Kim's Point of View**

I just finished telling Jack my story. I looked back at his astonished face. I still can't figure out whether he believes me but he won't speak, I wonder if that's bad… after about twenty minutes of nothing, not counting the fact I had a daydream. Ugg, I'll explain what it was about later. "Jack. Jack! JACK!" I screamed. "Oh sorry. Wait can you repeat that. I want to make sure I heard you right." he replied. "No, you're not crazy I did just tell you that I dream the future. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't because I was scared. Well, and because I couldn't find the right words." Jack was still staring at me then he said "no, I believe every word you just told me." We both just sat their smiling.

I'm so relieved! It was also a perfect moment, until my dad came home. Jack stood up to go greet my dad, and then it struck me, what if he tells my dad! He doesn't know that my family doesn't know! Normally with something like this you would say that no one knows, but that would be an exception because your parents would know.

As he stood up I grabbed his wrist and suggested that we go for a walk instead of speaking to my dad. He was confused, but agreed. So after telling my dad that I'd talk to him later Jack and I went for a walk and I told him about some of my other dreams, specifically this one. Hint, this is the one I had when Jack was zoned out.

**Another crack of thunder, another lightning lot, another scream. This cycle kept playing through. Over and over until finally I saw a face. It was Luna. At first I thought thank god someone is here to save me, but that really wasn't quite accurate.**

** She walked up to me. I had been sitting in a corner wondering what was going on and who was screaming. Luna didn't tell me about the screams but she did tell me information that can change my life forever. Luna said "Kim, the secret I told you about was that, well I mind of control your dreams. I don't control what you dream about, but I do control how many you have. My life reflects your dreams which why Mitchel is there as opposed to someone else."**

** I was shocked, but then became more shocked when she began explaining more to me. She said "remember a while back you were having dreams and Ethan** (Ethan is just one of her friends, he has been her friend since she was little, but he's not really that important right now, just really a name, well kind of. Keep reading.)** was there?" I nodded and she continued "well you stopped dreaming about him when you spotted Mitchel. You also stopped dreaming about him and Mitchel is there in his place. He used to have a crush on you, but doesn't anymore seeing that you like to meddle in people's love lives," I giggled, but then continued listening "well we started dating and that's why you are so confused. Dream Kim has a crush on Dream Mitchel because I am dating Ethan. We are dating in real life so I thought you should experience love in your dreams." I looked at her scared to death.**

"And that's where the dream ended Jack." I said. He had been listening intently, he looked like he was about to say something, than shut his mouth than opened it again and said "wait, so you figured out what is going on with the controlling part of your dreams. Now you have to figure out if you are even going to ever see Mitchel again, or if that was just you being sent a message." I looked at him and said "Jack you aren't going to ditch me? You aren't going to think I'm crazy and stop talking to me? You are going to be here, right?" we still hadn't broken eye contact when he laughed and promised that he would be by my side.

"I guess telling you came to the better. I have someone to talk to about my problems and isn't going to leave. Thanks Jack" I said smiling and looking away. He looked away too and said "I better get home, bye Kim. I'll see you tomorrow in school so be sure to remember what you dream about and be sure to tell me." I promised that I would, said bye, and we went separate ways.

*******The Next Day at School*******

I was walking into school when I spotted Jack so I smiled and waved. He returned the smile and wave, but didn't come over, he walked into class instead. I really wanted to talk to him. I don't know what's going on, but I had a dreamless sleep last night and I desperately needed to tell him. Well I guess that's what lunch is for. I guess I'm going to class too.

When lunch time rolled around I spotted Jack and he suggested we go talk outside. I said "I would agree, besides the fact that it's pouring outside." "Ohhhh right" said Jack as we were both laughing. "I guess we can go eat in the band room" he said. We both played instruments. I play the flute, piccolo, violin, and piano. Jack play the guitar and I know that's not a school and instrument, but the band director is closer to me than I am with my own father so I can get away with anything down there.

We arrived in the band room and made our way to the first practice room. I spent so much time in there that the director calls it my office and I'm allowed to kick people out of it if someone is there and I want to be. After kicking out the three seventh graders beating up a snare drum we began our conversation.

He began by asking me what happened last night. I told him "I had a dreamless night. That hasn't happened in forever." I looked over and saw that he was still listening so I continued "I wonder if it has anything to do with Luna's confession during that daydream yesterday." He nodded, than shrugged, than nodded again. We sat in silence for a minute before he broke it and said "Kim I'm sure it will be fine" oh no, that means he caught me biting my lip, my nervous habit. Jack continued "I'll be here for you and I'm sure if you need to tell an adult the band director will be right there for you." We both smiled and after agreeing that he was right we threw out our garbage and walked to our next class.

We separated due to lack of the same classes. I was going to history, wonderful (note sarcasm). As I sat down I felt a daydream coming. I just leaned back waiting for an explanation from Luna.

** The dream started and I was sitting with Mitchel and Luna both. We were in a small room, it looked like a closet. I opened my mouth to talk, but they both elbowed me so I stayed quiet.**

** Soon I saw someone walk into the attached room. I could watch the people in the other room, but they couldn't watch Luna, Mitchel, and I. one of these people was Jack. I looked over at Luna who gave me the "I'll tell you later look." I just watched Jack was eating a fancy dinner with a whole bunch of people. I realized that this was his big family dinner. They were happily chatting, but Jack looked sad. **

** Soon I felt Mitchel and Luna pull me away from the sight. Mitchel left leaving me alone with Luna. She told me "okay, listen Kim. You telling Jack was good because you really need someone there for you and it will make your bond much stronger. The problem with it is that it is making him miserable. He can't tell his family, and think about the fact he can't ell the guys. They're his best friends and now he has to keep a huge secret from them." Luna walked away with that leaving me alone. **

That's where the dream stopped, and when the history teacher walked in and started a long, boring lecture. I couldn't concentrate. Did I really make Jack that miserable?

**A\N: **Cliffy!

Anyways I wanted to ask if you guys thought that I should make it a general rule that flashbacks are in italics and dreams are in bold.

Thanks again if you reviewed the last chapter it means so much to me and I get way too excited whenever I see that I have a review. My mom saw that I got so happy and she got happy because it takes a lot for me to be happy right now.

Before I go one more thing, I'm updating today because I probably won't be able to for a few days due to the fact my grandparents are coming to stay for a few days.

Thanks again and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week! My grandparents ended up staying until Friday and then I had a busy weekend. So sorry again. Anyways onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **it hasn't been that long has it? I still don't own Kickin' It for any "confusion."

**Kim's Point of View**

So now I've been sitting in a corner thinking about that last dream. And when I say that I mean not leaving the corner for two hours. I hope Jack doesn't actually mind. I can't believe I made the greatest mistake and told him. I shouldn't put him under that pressure.

See, after history was over, I went to all my other classes as normal. Unlike normal, as soon as the last bell rang I raced home and sat under a blanket on the back porch thinking for two hours. I guess I just have to ask Jack. There's nothing to be scared of, right?

Well it is that scary because I couldn't bring myself to speak to anyone.

**One week later**

It's been a week. I avoided Jack at school and always came right home. I never spoke to anyone unless it was an emergency. Finally I got home and decided it was time to talk to Jack.

I took out my phone and dialed his number from heart. After two rings he picked up saying "Hey Kim. We have to talk. Meet me in the park in an hour?" I answered "Hey, yeah, no problem. That's why I wanted to call you. We definitely need to talk." After about a minute of silence he said "I need to go, but make sure to tell me about all of your dreams from today later. Ok? Bye Kim." He hung up as I said "Bye Jack."

I sighed. I had to tell him about that dream in history. Although I have more news that I forgot to share.

I haven't had any more dreams with Mitchel and\or Luna in them! I suppose that's a good thing, but it feels weird. They were like my best friends. Weird right? I don't know how, but I was getting used to seeing them all the time. I almost felt like after a long, hard day I wanted to talk to them. It's too late now though, I haven't spoken to either of them since that day in history class.

I can't say that I miss the confusion I had about my feelings for Mitchel. I know for a fact that I don't have a crush on him, but now my real life is confusing because of Jack.

Yep, I was heard correctly. I think I'm developing a small crush on Jack. Oh, who am I kidding? It's more like a huge crush. It doesn't matter though, he's about to tell me that he hates me for dragging him into this.

**An hour later**

I walked into the park to see Jack already sitting on the bench with a worried look on his face. "Hey Jack" I said as I approached him "What's up?" He looked a little mad when he answered "you know what's up. Why won't you talk to me?! You tell me your biggest secret and then a few days later you start ignoring me! I can't do this Kim!" I just stood there shocked at his yelling before answering "Listen Jack. I had a good reason for avoiding you." He didn't get up and leave so I decided to continue "I had a dream. In that dream Luna and Mitchel came over to me…" **(She tells the dream to Jack, but I don't need to repeat it so just refer to last chapter or your memory)** Once I finished the dream I looked at Jack who was in shock.

I decided to break the silence by saying "That's why I couldn't talk to you, because I thought my secret was ruining your life, and I didn't want to do that to you. I thought if I didn't tell you my dreams you would feel better." He looked at me then said "Yeah, but that's where your dream is wrong. At first it was hard not to let anyone know, but you are my best friend," I grimaced at this than let him continue "My point is that it hurts more for you not to talk to me."

I smiled then answered "Awww, that's so sweet. Thanks Jack. So now I assume you want to hear about my other dreams." He said while laughing "Yep, now spill." We both laughed for a minute and then I started "well I haven't had any more dreams with Mitchel and\or Luna in them. I actually haven't had any dreams all week. In fact I've barley slept because I felt so guilty. I feel better now though so I can tell you that I'm probably going to sleep a lot better now. Anyways neither of them has been in my dreams so I don't know whether to feel better or worse." Jack began "I would feel good about it. It probably means that you are calming down about your encounter with Mitchel a few weeks ago."

I sat there thinking for a minute before saying "Yeah and I know that I don't like like Mitchel now. This is good because I'm not confused about my feelings."

Wait hold on! Did I really say that out loud! Now I'm freaking out! What if Jack starts to question me! Oh no! Okay I just need to calm down. So I just looked up and gave a weird smile.

Jack didn't say anything besides "Goodnight Kim." Then he stood up and began to walk away, but then turned around and walked back to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a big hug, which I gratefully returned. Then with that he waved and walked back to his house.

On my way home I had two things on my mind. First was thank God he's not mad at me and second was OMG JACK BREWER JUST HUGGED ME!

**A\N: **That's it for the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. I really want to know where you guys want me to go with this so please let me know. On a sad note I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter That's okay though, I don't really mind that much.

Back to the point my inspiration source is acting up, and it's not that reliable so can you guys let me know where you want this story to go? Thanks guys! I promise I'll try to upload faster next time.

Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **Hey Guys! Before I start writing I have a few things. First of all, thanks for the amazing reviews! Second, did you see Jack Stands Alone last night?! I thought it was amazing, even though there should have been more kick… lastly, I'm still freaking out over how excited I am for next week's episode! Now onto the story. Wait Kim's dreams are in bold, as usual. Now the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the amazing show Kickin' It, kick would have happened a long time ago if I did.

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay, so I'm still freaking out about the fact Jack hugged me! It's been three days so I should have calmed down, but nope, I'm still really happy.

Moving on, I've been thinking, maybe I should tell Milton and\or Julie about my problem. I'm not as close to them as I am to Jack, but they do know a, lot about science things. Maybe they can help me? Maybe not though, just because they don't know me like Jack does. I think for now I'm going to hold off on telling them, but I will bring that up to Jack when I go to meet him in a few minutes. We need to talk about my latest dream.

Before I go meet Jack I want to say that Mitchel and Luna are gone from my dreams, well sort of. Mitchel is done. I ran into him in the supermarket the other day and told him I wasn't interested in talking to him anymore. He said fine and in a dream later I spoke to Luna. Maybe I should explain this whole Luna dream…

** So I went to bed and my dream came in onto me in the usual way. I was sitting at a table in a cafeteria with Luna. We were talking and the dream seemed normal, until she brought up the fact that I talked to real Mitchel today. She said that she believed that since I did that she would most likely end my dreams including him. I was happy about this. She also said that she knew that I hugged Jack and that I would pay for that. I really found that weird, but being me I don't care.**

So there it is. Weird right? I don't care what she thinks; I'm not going to let her stop me from talking to Jack. I'm actually going to leave right now to go talk to him.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

I was walking into the park when I spotted Jack sitting on bench so I waved to him. He didn't notice me at first, but did after a minute. He got up and walked over to me. We were both smiling when he wrapped his arms around me. Of course I'm freaking out, with joy, on the inside, but just said "hi" on the outside.

After a few minutes of just hanging out I began to tell him about the dream with Luna. We both sat there in silence until he decided to tease me by saying "So now you like hugging me?" I laughed and ever so politely told him to shut up. We both laughed and then I said, "I had another dream, but I don't know what to do with it." He said "Well start by telling me about it then we can go from there." So I began…

**A girl was standing in a corner crying. She had soft, dark hair, it was brown, but it was so dark it looked black. She had full bangs and her hair was straight. She was a little taller than me and had long legs. She had skin so pale it looked white. She was wearing a tank top, the top half was blue bottom half was purple. She had a greenish three quarter sleeve jacket over it. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and finished the look with a pair of black boots that had a two inch heel and when about a third of the way up her calf. **

"I have to explain what she looked like so much due to the fact all she did was cry in a corner" I told Jack. "Wow" he answered. I could tell he wasn't done so I waited until he spoke again saying "if all she did was cry, I wonder if you have a connection to whatever upset her. I mean it could be other things too, but that was just a thought." I nodded at him, unable to speak because I was processing so much through my head.

Around ten minutes later we were still sitting on the same bench without saying a word to each other. I finally spoke quietly "you are right Jack. I don't know what to do either. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't know what I did. Actually, I don't even know if I did anything." After I finished speaking a tear dripped down my face. Okay, now I just feel weak. I really shouldn't be crying in front of Jack. Wow now I'm sitting here yelling at myself. What a wonderful life.

After a minute Jack opened his arms and pulled me close into his chest. I whispered up to him "thanks for being the best friend I could ask for." He wiped a tear away from my cheek and said "and the same goes for you." We both just smiled and I hoped that this moment would never end.

Of course a few minutes later we heard a crash of thunder and it began to pour. I sighed and offered to Jack that we finish talking later. I was surprised when he said "no, I think we need to finish our conversation now, want to go back to my house and we can talk there?" I smiled and gladly accepted.

On our way back I brought up the topic of telling Milton and Julie. I stared into Jack's eyes and asked him what he thought of this idea. He responded "I get where you are coming from with telling them, but I don't know what they are going to say to you. I mean they are both science whizzes and may or may not believe you." Oh shoot, he's right I didn't even think of that. Wait why didn't I say that out loud? "Wow, your right Jack I didn't think of that. I mean what if they begin to think I'm some crazy girl?" He chuckled and said "they won't think that, but I don't know how they will respond for now we should just keep this our secret?" I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and it was a perfect moment until the rain came harder and there was a huge crash of thunder.

"Well" said Jack "this is my home." I stared up at a huge house. Okay, it's not really huge, but it was really, really clean and nice and it was still bigger than my house. "Wow" I said "it's really nice here." We walked inside and he brought me upstairs and into an extra bedroom that was used as an office. Jack explained to me that this room was where his family went to study or for quiet. He explained that when they were in here no one would interrupt them.

We continued to talk about the ups and downs that would come with telling other people my secret for another half an hour before agreeing that we would tell Milton and Julie, just not for a little while. Jack said to me "I also like having this a secret between the two of us." He said this with a sparkle in his eyes that made me smile, and probably blush a little. So I said "yeah, me too." With that he picked up my hand and led me downstairs so we could make dinner.

**A\N: **Soooo, that's the end of chapter seven. What did you guys think? Oh, and by the way, the idea for Kim to talk to Milton and Julie due to their knowledge of science came from a review from **Leigh Ann Smith.** So thanks

A couple more things before I go. I really don't know where to go anymore, because my source of where I got Mitchel from, kind of stopped. I was thinking of making it more of a kick story now and making the dreams kind of help kick along, but I don't know what your thoughts are. So can you review and let me know? Thanks so much for reading even if you don't review though.

Lastly, if my updates are getting more spaced out it is because I'm starting horse-back riding again. See, before this I was in the hospital and really sick so that's why I wasn't riding, but now I'm pretty much healthy and done with school so… or I might be getting ready for performances because I'm in a band and we perform every Wednesday night. It might also be I'm going to be getting ready to do a play soon too… I'm really busy is my point so I will update whenever possible.

Thanks guys and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Hey guys! I wanted to update quickly because I don't normally have time to update on weekends. So, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: ***cries* I still don't own Kickin' It!

**Kim's Point of View**

So right now Jack and I are making dinner. We are having a slight disagreement on what to make, but we decided to make pizza. Oh, the oven just beeped, it's done.

Jack and I sat down at the table and easily chatted about stupid things that really don't matter much in life. There was a light, fun feel to the way our conversation went. I was worried that it would be awkward after he held my hand. Which, by the way, I'm still overjoyed about.

Once we finished eating I decided it was time to go home so I told Jack and he walked me over to the door. He pulled me in for a tight hug, which lasted longer than the last few had. When we finally let go, unfortunately, he asked "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shook my head and said "No, it stopped raining and my house isn't too far away so I will be fine." He nodded, we both smiled and I headed home.

As I walked home it started to drizzle again. I sighed and picked up my pace to a fast jog.

When I got home I unlocked the door, ignored my dad's yelling at me, and locked myself in my room. I smiled as I looked at a painting that was hung on my wall. It was of a horse race. The horses were racing from sixteen years ago. I loved that painting. I bought it from an ex-jockey at a race I went to with my dad, sister, and Jack. I remember that day. Just as I started to get lost in thought, my sister started banging on my door saying that my dad needed me. I sighed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Dad" I greeted him as I walked into our living room. He looked at me and asked where I had been so I told him that I went to Jack's and had dinner. My dad likes Jack so he didn't have a problem with that and sent me back up to my room. As I walked out the room I turned around and said "goodnight Dad." He smiled back at me and said "Night Kim." I walked up to my room reflecting all of the things that happened today.

**The Next Morning**

I sat up to the sound of my dad saying that he was leaving for work. I said bye to him and he told me to get ready for school soon. I nodded my head and got up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt from a concert that I played the flute and piccolo in a few years back. I changed and got ready for school, deciding to swing by Jack's house to see if I could tell him about a really weird dream from last night.

On my way out the door I grabbed an apple and a couple bottles of water. I made my way down the street stopping at Jack's house once I got there. I rang the doorbell and he answered. He looked like he was almost ready to go, except he was finishing eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey Kim. What are you doing here? Wait before you answer that come in." said Jack and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I decided to answer his question "I wanted to know if we could walk to school together. I had a really weird fluffy raccoon last night." **(Fluffy raccoons are the code name Jack and Kim use because she doesn't like to say the word dream because she hates it so much.) **

Jack replied "yeah sure, no problem. Let's go." So we got up and began walking to school. He finally asked me to begin telling him so I did. "It began the way every other one would. Than all of a sudden a hand reached down and grabbed a note that said _if you are headstrong it is good but it is not good to pretend you are weak._ The note was hand written of a small scrap of paper, almost the size of a fortune from a fortune cookie. I didn't see who the hand belonged too, or where they were."

As I finished I glanced at Jack who quickly responded "well that makes sense, well more than the other fluffy raccoons you have do." I gave him a puzzled look and he continued "well you happen to be a very headstrong and have a thing for acting. It's probably saying you should be yourself. Or…" he paused before saying "it could just be telling you not to be scared, because I know that these dreams are scaring you."

**A\N: **Okay, don't kill me I know its short, but I really have to bring myself to write this right now because I'm sort of upset. Just quickly, should I write part of this in jack's point of view? And in the next few chapters Kim is going to explain this to Milton and Julie, so how do you want her to tell them?

Thanks guys, I'm having a hard time right now and your reviews and just to know that people read this makes me feel better. So please review if you want, but it's okay if you don't. Thanks bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **Hey! I'm back with another chapter sorry for the wait. I went to a concert on Saturday. To be specific I went to see Heart and the Led Zeppelin Experience. Anyways than I was busy all of Sunday and yesterday I had flute and piano lessons. So sorry. On another note, DID YOU SEE THE NEW KICKIN' IT?! Sorry I was just so excited. Best episode ever!

So this chapter is going to be different. The whole chapter is kind of going to be a recap of what's going on. It's all going to be in Kim's thoughts. I just don't know if I'm explaining everything well enough so I thought I would do this.

This is a few hours after Kim left Jack's house.

And Kim's dream is in bold.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It, if I did, July 1, 2013's episode would've come out a long time ago!

**Kim's Point of View**

So after Jack surprised me by saying that my dreams were scaring me I ran home. I feel kind of bad about running away now though, I mean after all he did for me I didn't even say good bye, I just ran off. It's too late now though, I'm home.

As soon as I got home I ran onto my front porch, grabbed a seat on an old rocking chair. I remember when we got the rocking chair, my grandfather made it for my family, but that's another story. Anyways after sitting down I began thinking. Thinking about dreams and Jack.

First I thought about Jack. I know for a fact I have a huge crush on him. I can't stand it though! I think he feels the same way, but I really don't know. I mean he has held my hand a few times and he normally hugs me before I leave and when he sees me. Besides when I ran out on him today, I don't know why I did that. Well, I mean I kind of do, but I still should've said bye.

Back to the point, I don't know if I should tell him how I feel or not. It's really complicated and could ruin our friendship. Plus I don't know if I should be dealing with a love life right now. Don't I have enough on my plate with these dreams?

Oh joy, now I'm thinking about dreaming. Well I figured out how to stop the dreams from coming when I'm awake. When I feel them coming in everything around me goes blurry and I begin to see a swirly thing, which leads to the chalkboardish thing, which leads to the actual dream. To stop them from coming all I need to do is breathe easily and focus on making something that is blurry in the real world become clear. I honestly believe that this actually works, but thank God it actually does!

Well now I felt myself dozing off so I stood up and grabbed an old blanket throwing it over myself I went back to the chair and fell into a deep sleep…

** "Well we meet again, now do we?" said a voice. I turned around to see my cousin's friend, Tyler. I had known him since I was six and he was eight. We saw each other every time I saw my cousin's, but lately he got really annoying because he developed a crush on me. Since the feelings weren't returned we began to ignore each other and soon when my cousin's came to visit me he stopped coming.**

** I gulped and looked at him again. Soon I found myself gulp and whisper back "hey Tyler, long time no see." He nodded and I stood up from the cold, hard cement floor I found I was sitting on. "Where are we?" I quietly asked him. He told me that they were in the basement of his school. I was surprised, it looked more like a prison; I mean there were bars separating rooms rather that walls.**

** "What do you want with me?" I asked him, but he wouldn't answer. Soon I turned around and started playing with a bracelet that Jack had given me for my birthday a few years ago. It was made of leather and had a gold plate with my name carved into it. **

** Soon I turned around again because Tyler hadn't spoken in a while. I realized that he didn't speak to me because he was no longer there! I started screaming his name, but soon found myself switch over and scream for Jack. I screamed for what felt like forever before I began crying and I curled myself into a ball unable to do anything. All of a sudden I heard my dad calling my name and a chalkboard began to appear…**

I was being shaken awake by my dad who said that I had been out here for hours and that it was time for me to go inside and go to bed. I sighed and listened to him. I walk dup to my room and slammed the door shut, but decided not to go to sleep, but to continue just think.

My mind drifted to Mitchel and Luna. I realized that I had to begin to like Mitchel in my dreams just so that Luna could get my old childhood friend Ethan to like her. That makes sense, and I was glad that I was done with them in my life. I did miss them a little though; sometimes it was nice to get to talk to Luna. Sometimes I would go to sleep and have a vision where I would be able to control what I talked to Luna about. I really miss that, she was becoming quite close to me. I know it doesn't make sense that I would become close to a dream, but it was weird, I mean she does control my dreams.

Lastly before I went to bed I wanted to decide when I would talk to either Milton or Julie. They are both super smart and fun to hang around with. I'm equally close to both of them, so I didn't know who to talk to first. I mean Julie's a girl, so she might understand what I'm saying better, but Milton would more likely know exactly what to do and when to do it.

Right as I snuggled deeper into the blanket's I decided I would tell them both together tomorrow at school during lunch. Plus I would make sure Jack was right there by my side.

With that I fell into a deep, surprisingly dreamless sleep.

**A\N: **Phew. Done with chapter 9. So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, which sort of made me really sad. It's okay if you don't want to review, but I always smile and it makes me feel good when I read them. Please keep that in mind when you decide to review ;)

Now if you decide to review, I have a few questions that maybe you can answer.

Should I keep the rating K+ or should I change it to T? I want to get Kim and Jack into a deeper relationship soon, which brings me to question two.

When should Kim and Jack get together? And do you want to see them get together?

Since next chapter Milton and Julie are told about Kim's secret, how should they be told?

Lastly, should I also begin to write in Jack's point of view?

Thanks so much for reading and don't be afraid to review please!

Bye for now, I'll probably go re-watch the new Kickin' It for like the tenth time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter today! I'm also glad you guys liked my little one-shot from yesterday, I think I'm going to do another little thing like that soon. It'll be in a while though, I also probably wont update for a while so read the **A\N **on the bottom because I have reasons for this and a few important announcements. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It. Although, my birthday is on August fourteenth and I haven't asked for anything yet…

**Kim's Point of View**

Today is the day. Today I will tell Julie and Milton about my power, which come to think of it is more of a problem than a power. Anyways, I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. I mean I don't want them to think of me differently, but I'm also happy to know that I will, hopefully, have more support.

Right now I'm finishing getting ready for school. I was dressed in the perfect "tell two of your closest friend that you have a secret power that can change your friendship forever and your lives will never be the same" outfit. I was wearing dark navy skinny jeans, a green plaid shirt left open with a grey **(sorry, I don't know how to spell grey\gray, any suggestions?!) **cami, and a pair of black converse with rainbow colored rings. I looked in the mirror before grabbing my bag and running downstairs to wait for Jack to pick me up for school.

Just as I reached the bottom stair the doorbell rang. I peered out the window, saw it was Jack, and invited him inside. After saying hello to each other I grabbed an apple and a few bottles of water and we started our walk to school. I lived fifteen minutes walking distance from the school so it was the perfect time for us to discuss telling Milton and Julie.

"So what is your plan?" Jack asked me once we began walking down the street. "Well I thought they could come to the band room with us to eat lunch. Then we can tell them, I brought my dream journal that has some of my earlier dreams in it to show them. I thought I would explain the whole Mitchel thing to them and then ask for advice. What do you think?" I questioned and explained to him.

He nodded at me before saying "yeah, that can work, but why don't you tell them after school instead of lunch?" I gave him a confused look and answered "why not just tell them at lunch? I mean isn't that going to be easier than us meeting them somewhere after school?" Jack replied "well, yes, but normally lunch is our time." Then he quickly added "I mean it's up to you though." I gave him a big smile before agreeing with him and saying "we can meet them in the auditorium after school. Plus we can hang out more that way too." I than realized what I said and added "I mean, if you want to." He told me "I would love too." With that he grabbed my hand and we finished walking to school.

**During science class**

Okay so I just wrote a note to Julie that read "Hey Julie! I was wondering if you and Milton can meet Jack and me in the auditorium after school. I have something really important to tell you guys. And before Milton asks, Jack and I aren't dating **(it pains me to write that)**. We just need to talk. Can you tell Milton than let me know? Thanks, Kim". I passed the note to her and with that the bell rang and I made my way to my next class, which Julie was also in so hopefully she has the answer in a few minutes.

**Right before English class**

I walked from science to English and arrived way before the bell. I noticed a small opening of desks next to Julie so I snagged one. She leaned over and whispered in my ear "we will both be there. Oh and by the way that was the first thing Milton asked." She winked at me and we both held in our laughter as the teacher made her way to the front of the classroom. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**After school**

I met Jack next to our lockers at the end of the day. We both agreed to walk to the auditorium together. I was secretly beaming when he said we should walk together, but I kept my happiness locked up as we walked down the hall.

When we arrived a minute later Milton and Julie were already sitting on the edge of the stage and they waved as we walked in. after we all said our greetings I began my story.

**A\N:** Okay, I know it was short, but it is my Mom's birthday and I know I ended on a sort of cliffy, but I am kind of desperate for reviews. So I am really sorry.

Now my announcements, I swear I will make this quick. I'm starting acting camp on Monday, so I probably won't update for about two weeks. I'm truly sorry, but if you guys bombard me with reviews I will update sooner, possibly I'll spend lunches working on updates. So you choose your own wait.

I also wanted to let you know that if you want to PM me you can. It doesn't have to be about stories even if you don't want it to be. If you need to talk or are just bored, chances are that I am too and I'll talk to you. Sometimes I get sick of talking to my alter ego; oops did I just type that. Oh well.

In a review for my one-shot a guest reviewer asked me if I was British or North American. The answer is that I live in the United States, so yes I live in North America. That same person asked if I wanted them to make an account so we can PM. My answer I would love that!

Lastly, what do you want Julie and Milton's reactions be to Kim's secret? Should I write in Jack's point of view? When do you want Jack and Kim to get together? And last but not least, should I write a little one-shot about Kim's birthday? I have an idea that kind of works. Plus it's my Mom's birthday so I'm in the spirit.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **Hey Guys! I'm back earlier than I thought for another chapter! Just remember shhhhh, I'm supposed to be memorizing lines for the musical I'm doing at camp right now.

But, moving on I'M SOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I GOT! You gave me so many more than I've had and I was crying a few of the times I read them. I have to reply to a few of them sooooo…

**Guest (recommended)- **please tell your friend thanks for recommending this story and thank you so much for reading and I'm really glad you enjoyed.

**Guest (great) - **thank you so much! I don't really want to stop writing this any time soon and when I do I'm not going to stop writing.

**Curlygirl02- **thanks and it's okay for the short review lol. I hope you feel better soon

**Guest (vfj) – **aww thanks so much. You have no idea how happy that makes me and that so much it means to me.

**Guest (love) – **thanks. I really try to have the story stand out. I really don't want it to end up sounding like others. Oh, and here's the update.

**Guest (15yrs) – **I really wasn't planning on putting Eddie or Jerry in it. I considered Jerry a few times, but not Eddie unless people started asking for them. Also thanks, I'm getting a lot better.

**Guest (name) – **thanks for all the good luck I play flute the flute in the band, but outside that I also play piccolo, violin, and piano.

That's it for now, well I do have one more thing. Everyone who said that I'm doing great and\or deserve more reviews and thank you so much for reviewing, I loved reading every single one of them.

Wow, this is a really long author's note, but now it's officially time for the disclaimer, wait after I say that the dreams are in bold, but you guys should know that by now. Okay, now onto the disclaimer then onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It, although I think that if I did Kick would've been a cute couple at the end of episode one.

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay, I'm ready to start explaining my power to Milton and Julie. I looked over at Jack and he nodded at me to start. We decided that we would both explain parts of my power, mostly because if I had a guess I'm going to break down crying when I'm trying to explain this.

"I can dream the future." I just flat out said to Milton and Julie. They both gasped, but Milton stepped in and said "really? First of all you haven't told us this and we've been friends for how long? And second, it's completely against science. Therefore it is impossible." I was about to speak when Julie added "Milton, you're right, but let's hear Kim out first." He silently agreed with Julie so I decided to continue.

"I know that I sound totally unrealistic, but it's true. This has been happening for a while and I feel bad I didn't tell anyone earlier, but I was scared. I only told Jack a couple of weeks ago." I told them pleading silently to myself that they would start to believe and that Jack would step in and continue. Almost as if on cue Jack continued, "it's true. She only told me a few weeks ago. I'm the only one that knows, well and now you guys. But, she is telling the complete truth. You really should believe her. Kim, why don't you tell them about a few of your dreams." I nodded to him and began thinking of which ones to tell them. I decided to start with one of my first dreams.

** After the dream came in I just saw a pair of eyes staring forward. The eyes weren't normal either. The piece that is normally black was brown. The piece that was normally brown was black, and the piece that was normally white was bloodshot red. They just were staring forward and wouldn't blink, or move at all. After about twenty seconds they faded away and the dream was done.**

I told this dream to Milton and Julie. Actually, that was the first dream I ever had.

Now I'm silently looking at everyone, hoping someone says something or moves. Finally Jack spoke "that is only one of many would you guys like to hear more?" Both Milton and Julie nodded slowly so I decided to tell them another one of my first dreams.

**The dream began the same way all of my dreams do. As it came in a saw a sword sitting on a chair. It had a long, thick tip and a black handle. It appeared to be clean and brand new. Once again this dream only lasted about twenty seconds before fading and there was no motion in it.**

I finished telling this one to everyone and this time Milton immediately responded. "Listen Kim" he began, "as much as I want to believe you, I can't. It's completely against the laws of science!" Jack answered for me "I know it sounds far-fetched, but hear her out!" I whispered a thank you in Jack's ear before turning back to them. Julie said "okay, we'll keep listening." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I silently repeated in my head before deciding to tell one last dream before explaining everything.

**Just the other's the dream came to me, also just as the other's it was a dream without motion. This time it was a pill container, the strange part about it was that there was eight places to put pills, rather than only sever. At first I thought it was one for each day of the week, plus an extra, but none of the slots had a letter or word on them, they were all plain. After around twenty seconds this one faded as well.**

I told this one to them as well. Julie asked me a question after I finished. She asked "okay, so I hear what you're saying, sort of. There is no proof here that the future is being shown." Jack answered for me "go ahead and explain what happened shortly after each one of these dreams." I nodded at him, and then began "well after the first one, a little while later I met a boy at a Christmas tree farm. That boy had really weird eyes, they looked the same as the one's I described to you." "Okay, okay, but that could have just been a coincidence." Milton told me matter-of-factly. "Well, then how do you explain the fact that the day after I saw the sword I found out that one of my closest friends was cutting themselves? Or that that same girl and her friend tried to kill themselves the next day? This also brings me to the fact that they tried to kill themselves by taking sleeping pills! One girl took three pills, and the other took the rest, which just happened to be five pills! And Milton, I know you're good at math and can put together the fact that those numbers add up to eight, just like the pill container!"

After I finished yelling at Milton the room sat at an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I was fuming that he wouldn't believe me. I was questioning how good of a friend he actually is.

After another few minute Milton just stood up and said "wow Kim, you are really desperate for attention if you would make up a story like that and then trick Jack into believing you and try to trick me. It didn't work on me. Good bye Kim." He said it so quietly, barley above a whisper. Then he just walked out the room. I was close to breaking into tears when Julie walked over, patted my knee and said "it's going to be okay Kim. But, I'm not sure what to think right now. I'm sorry you're just going to have to give me time to think this over before I tell you anything." I nodded and was thinking about how I thought that what Julie said was completely alright, but I don't have the courage to talk right now. Thankfully Jack did the talking for me. "I'm pretty sure that Kim wants to say that she agrees with you completely and she knows it's a lot to take in at once. Although, we do have a question for you and Milton. Maybe you can discuss it with him at some point?" Julie answered "sure, what's up?" Jack looked at me decided that it would be best if he continued instead of me. Therefore, the told her "would there possibly be a scientific reason for this? Or was she just some sort of chosen one or something? I don't know if I believe in that sort of stuff though…"

Julie laughed and told us that she would look into it as well as speak with Milton. After that she said good bye and went to go catch up with him. I looked at Jack gratefully and gave him a weak smile. I decided that it was now or never so I stood up with him grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a long hug. After a minute when we broke away I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you for everything. It means so much. Thank you for always being here for me. I would like to stay, but I have to go home. Bye Jack." I gave him another smile and walked out the door and headed home.

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow. The only word that can describe how I feel right now. I can't believe that Kim just kissed me. Don't get me wrong, I'm certainly not complaining and I'm overjoyed! I have a tiny, well huge crush on her and I wasn't sure if she feels the same way, but now I know that she does and I can't be happier about that.

There are a few things I'm not so happy about right now. The first one being that Milton got so mad at her. I mean he basically accused her of lying! I know she's telling the truth and from the looks of it Julie seems to agree. I know she said she had to think, but she is going to speak with Milton. I guess the whole telling them thing could've been much worse.

There's only one more problem, and that would be explaining to my family the reason that I was at school so late. I can't tell them that I was staying with my best friend\crush to tell our friends that she dreams the future. That wouldn't go over well with my parents or Kim. I honestly don't know what to say because if I don't perfectly plan this then they are going to think I had detention. Detention means grounding, and grounding means no meeting up with Kim and hanging out with her other than at school.

Oh well, I guess I'll figure something out while I'm walking home.

**A\N: **And done. What do you guys think? I tried adding a little bit of Jack's point of view at the end, but I'm not sure I like it. I think I'm going to stick writing mostly in Kim's point of view and maybe add a little bit of Jack at the end as a recap, but you guys should let me know what you think about that plan.

Well once again, thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I honestly cannot thank you enough!

I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update during this next week and a half, but once again I'll try harder the more reviews I get. Although if there will be another chapter, the soonest it will be is the beginning of next week.

Okay thanks once again, I'm really especially proud of this chapter so let me know what you think, please review! Bye for now!


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I told you that I would update early this week, but ended up feeling sick again. I want to begin by thanking you so much for the reviews. I need to reply to them so…

**Curlygirl02- **Awww, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm very glad that you're feeling better.

**Swagmasterlol- **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never thought of Luna as from Harry Potter! Luna is in charge of Kim's dreams and she isn't a random girl. I will be bringing her back more into the story and explaining more about her in a little while. I need to have people helping Kim because Luna has a lot against her. Mitchel is pretty much out of the story, but trust me when I say Luna is staying. Lastly, I think I'm going to kind of use your myth idea, I like it a lot.

**Guest (name)- **Thanks I don't feel as comfortable writing in Jack's point of view and am mostly stick to Kim's.

**Guest (yeitsme 15yrs)- **I live in the United States and my favorite sport is horse-back-riding. I am definitely writing more stories after this one, but I hope this one lasts a long time. Thanks oh, and what instrument do you play?

That's it for now. Onto the disclaimer, then onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know that I still do not own Kickin' It.

**Kim's Point of View**

I was just waking up when I realized that my cheeks were tear stained, and that I was waking up for school two hours earlier than I needed to. That's when I remembered Milton's little outburst and how I explained everything that was going on in my life to him and Julie. I just lie there in bed thinking and decided to text Jack to ask him to come over early.

He replied a few minutes later saying he would be here in an hour so we would have extra time to go to school, and suggested calling Milton and Julie to see if they can meet us there. I decided against it though, mainly because I don't want to face Milton, and okay, because I want to spend time alone with Jack.

After about half an hour I was finished getting dressed and went to get breakfast. I ate, and just as I finished someone knocked on my door. I expected it to be Jack and was going to yell at him for being a few minutes early, but I went outside to find a note that read-

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday when you told me your secret. Julie talked to me, and I agreed that I was being rude. The one thing that doesn't change is the fact that I can't believe you because of the fact that there are no scientific facts behind your claim to dream the future. Julie believes you though so she's working on fixing your problem. Sorry that I can't believe you and I'll talk to you at school._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Milton_

All I could think was wow, he still doesn't believe me. I was just standing on my front porch when Jack showed up. He said to me "Hey Kim! Feeling better?" I just handed him the note. He silently read it and when he was done said "Kim. I'm really sorry." All I could do was nod as he pulled me into him arms as a few tears dripped from my eyes. I finally spoke up saying "After all of that he doesn't believe me. Maybe I should have never told them. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Then we wouldn't be in this-" I was cut off by Jack placing his lips on mine. I was shocked for a second, but after that I kissed him back. We pulled away both smiling from ear to ear. "Don't ever think you did the wrong thing by telling me." he simply stated. I was so happy that all I could do was smile and nod.

He reached down and took my hand as we slowly walked to school. I was no longer crying or upset at all, I was just so happy to be here with Jack. I placed my head on his shoulder as we got closer to school and then began talking, "so I didn't have another dream, probably because of how upset I have been." He responded with, "it's only been one night; tomorrow you'll be complaining about you dreams again." I looked at him and let out a small laugh and watched as he continued "but on a different note, Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I just stood there shocked but smiling. I was so happy all I could do was nod before he gave me a huge hug and I buried my head into his chest.

I could tell that he was really happy too. We finally pulled away from the hug and finished our walk to school, I didn't dare let go of his hand once.

When we got to school I saw Milton and Julie talking outside the main office. I took a deep breath before hearing Jack whisper in my ear "it'll be alright. We don't need to talk to them now." I nodded and we walked off to our lockers. I decided that I would talk to Julie during class and I'd decide what to do about Milton later, right now I needed to spend time with my new boyfriend.

**A\N: **Wow I really feel like it's been forever since I've written! Yay, kick is together! So let me know what you think by either reviewing or PMing me. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them and I'll try to incorporate them into the story.

One more thing, I finally got an instagram, so can you guys follow me and I'll follow you back. My username is the same as this one, **AllDaydreamsAreDangerous.** I will also keep you updated on when I post this way so please do follow.

Thanks guys and I shouldn't take long to update. I know this is a little short, but expect an update in a couple days.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I must seem like the worst person ever. If anyone wants to know why it's because I haven't been feeling well and my sickness is starting to flare up again. I don't think that is the right choice of words, bit oh well. Now responses to reviews:

**Curlygirl02- **here's your update! And thanks for reviewing so much!

**Swagmasterlol- **ohhh, I'm sorry about not answering your question. The real answer is that I guess it could be someone else, but Luna came in because she is related to Mitchel and that was the explanation for her dreams with him, but then I had ideas about what a big role she could play. She isn't related to Kim, but let's say that this isn't the first time they are meeting.

**Guest (yeitsme)- **I had a great time at camp thanks! And the instruments you play are really cool! Ummm, I honestly do not know how many chapters I'm going to write; hopefully the story won't be over for a long time though. Lastly, I mostly just reply to questions, but sometimes I'll say something to someone who doesn't ask a question too.

**Guest (questions)- **first of all, thanks and I'm glad that you like the story! Second, YES I REALLY MISS EDDIE! *sigh* Next, yes Milton is totally obnoxious and unbelievable, but you will learn why soon. Lastly, and sorry I answered your questions out of order, if I was on Kickin' It I would probably be a cross between the girl version of Jerry and Kim.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

**Remember that the dreams are in bold!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Kickin' It, because if I did it wouldn't take so long for new episodes to air!

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay, well I think that it is safe to say that today was an, what's the word, interesting day.

First of all I spent most of the day with Jack! I'm still practically star struck over the fact that I can finally call him my boyfriend! I barely left his side all day, but that is definitely not a bad thing! I honestly probably couldn't be happier. Actually that isn't quite true though. I would be happier if Milton believed me! I still don't understand why he's so mad! Aren't we supposed to be friends?

Oh well. Right now I just got home and I'm getting changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt so I can just lie around and be lazy. I went up to my room, threw my phone on my bed and gave my cat a rub on the head before changing into a black t-shirt with grey sweatpants.

All of a sudden my phone rang and I got a call from Milton. I was surprised and my hand was shaking while I answered and said an uneasy "hello?" to him. He replied by saying "Hey Kim. Can we talk?" I didn't know what to say so I just mumbled a small yes. I think he heard me because he continued talking; "I'm really sorry was snapping at you, and then instead of talking to your face I left you a note. Believe me I really should have spoken to you at school, but I don't understand what is going on with you. That is upsetting me because I would normally know these kind of things. Maybe we can meet up at the mall or something and talk there? And by "we" I mean you, me, Jack, and Julie?" I was surprised and nodded my head yes, then realized that he couldn't see me so I said "sure Milton, I'll see you in an hour. You call Julie and I'll call Jack. Bye." "Okay. Bye." He responded.

I picked up my phone and called Jack and quickly explained what happened with Milton. He told me he'd be here to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I agrees the ended the call. It was then that I realized that I should probably change back into jeans.

After throwing on my jeans I went downstairs and put an apple in my bag when I started to have another dream.

**"Hello" I heard a voice say. "Who was that?" I responded feeling a little scared. I didn't hear anything else, so I looked around and examined the area around myself. I was in some sort of stadium or arena. I was guessing that it was a stadium that was getting ready to hold a concert due to the fact there was a stage at the bottom of the hill. All of a sudden I saw the back of a girl's head. Her hair looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out whose hair it was.**

In the middle of the dream I started to feel something shake me out of it.

I looked up to see Jack telling me that we had to go meet Milton. I nodded and stood up as he walked out the door. He held the door for me, then grabbed my hand and we walked off in the direction of the mall. We were supposed to meet Milton and Julie in forty minutes and it was a thirty minute walk from m y house, so I hoped Milton wasn't in the mood to get the mall really early and yell at me.

I have to say though, I really didn't mind if we got there late, that was just more time with Jack for me. We walked into the mall hand in hand, before letting go so that Milton and Julie wouldn't see us. We had decided to wait to tell our friends about the fact we were finally, and I think I'm going to say finally again, dating.

Surprisingly enough we arrived at the mall before Milton and Julie. I decided to text Julie and ask where she wanted us to meet them. Around thirty seconds later I got a response saying that we should go wait for them at the pretzel cart in the food court and that she and Milton would be there in less than five minutes.

Once we were there Jack went to order pretzels for us all. That was when Milton and Julie showed up. They were holding hands and looked really cute. It hurts me to say that because I am mad at Milton, but they are truly a cute couple. They both smiled at me before sliding into the booth with me. Julie sat next to me and Milton sat across from her while Jack would sit across from me when he got back.

Jack distributed the pretzels and we all picked at them, not daring to say a word. Finally Jack asked "Is there a reason that we are here, or are we just going to sit around?" Milton answered him saying "I think we need to talk about Kim's problem. I do have an idea of how this is possible. Is there a person who controls your dreams?" I was surprised to hear Milton say this so I told him, "Yes, her name is Luna." Then after saying that, I went into the story about her and Mitchel, and trust me I went into great detail about it and I finished with "Luna said she was Mitchel's sister and can control my dreams because of my old best friend." We all sat quietly before Julie said "Milton, tell them." So he said, "I know who Luna is."

**A\N: **Okay, so now I feel kind of bad because I left off on a cliffy, but I'm just that mean. I know I said last time that I would update soon, but this time I mean it. I should update Monday or Tuesday because Wednesday is my birthday.

I have just a question to ask.

** How long do you want this story to be? And do you want a sequel? or are you bored and want me to end the story in a few chapters?**

Okay, sorry I lied and had more than one question, but that's okay.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: **Hey guys! I'm back earlier than I thought I would be with an update! So I changed the summery of the story so it says that there is kick now. I also brought the rating to T just to be safe because kick is together now, even though I'm pretty sure it doesn't need to be changed, I would rather be safe than sorry. One quick response to a review (which I will rant about the lack of reviews at the end of this chapter)

**Curlygirl02: **I absolutely love it when you review! It always makes my day and I love that I can count on you to review when no one else will! So thanks so much for always reviewing!

Okay, now I can start the story, well after the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kickin' It, but is my birthday tomorrow so you'll have to check back with me *wink*

**Kim's Point of View**

No one had moved, or said anything for the matter, since Milton spilled that he knew Luna. I mean even Julie was surprised, which doesn't make sense because she already knew. That is just a huge, oh well moment because I have more important questions right now, but Jack beat me to asking them.

"Wait, Milton, explain this please, because I think Kim and I are going to die of confusion." Jack half asked and half pleaded. Milton responded with "Luna is Mitchel's sister, correct?" we both nodded yes so Milton continued "and I have a cousin named Mitchel, you didn't know that but I do. So to explain this all, Mitchel is my cousin. I haven't hung out with him much, but I know that I'm right about this. I have never met Luna because she controls your dreams and they both knew that I was friends with you and can't risk that I would tell you, but it's too late for that now."

I was still in shock, but I swear that the shock just multiplied a thousand times. I was running questions through my head, but things finally made sense. Mitchel did look a little like Milton with black hair. That must have been why he looked familiar. The only thing that doesn't add up is what I'm asking Milton about now. "Milton, why didn't you believe me then?" he sighed and then said "It was because I never knew this about Luna until right before I came down here. You see, that's why we were a minute late. I called Mitchel and he told me the truth. To be honest I can't figure out everything that Luna has against you though." "Wait, what do you mean by everything? There's more?" I asked him.

After a moment he replied "Yes, but I don't know what that is." "You know what; I think I need a little while to take everything in." I said. "Do you want me to go for a walk with you?" Jack asked. I just shook my head no and walked away leaving Jack at the table with Milton and Julie.

I was just walking in a circle around the food court, when I realized that eventually I was going to get back to the table where they were sitting so I started my walk around the rest of the mall.

Before I knew what was happening I had been walking alone, just thinking everything over for almost an hour. All of a sudden I heard a very familiar shout of my name. Of course I knew that it was Jack. I could recognize his voice from anywhere.

I turned around and couldn't help smiling when I saw him and thought about the fact he's my boyfriend. Okay, I might have squealed silently in my head before realizing he was trying to talk to me. "Kim, Kim, KIM!" He shouted after me. I replied, "Sorry. I was just thinking what are you doing here?" He smiled at me while saying "I wasn't about to leave without you. Milton Julie just left and I thought maybe you wanted to talk. Or we could go home." "I think I just need to go home." I answered him. He nodded and took my hand and we went home hand in hand.

I was actually kind of sad when he walked me to my door. I really didn't want to be alone right now. I decided to ask jack if he wanted to stay with me for a few minutes, which he gladly took my offer and walked into my house after me.

I ran upstairs to put my bag in my room and throw my shoes in my closet; they really were starting to hurt my feet. I looked at my desk and saw a not on it from my dad. It read

_Dear Kim,_

_You know that your Mom is going to be home late and I left for a meeting. Your sister is at her best friend's house. You know the one that lives across the street that I always forget her name. Anyway, I won't until ten and your Mother won't be home until eleven so if you want to have someone over until nine I'm okay with it. _

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

I sighed at the note. My mom was a lawyer so she was always in court late and my dad always had meetings, so as much as it sucked there is nothing I can do about it. I guess this is an excuse to hang out with Jack a little more.

I ran back downstairs to find that Jack had already grabbed an apple for each of us out of my fridge. I rolled my eyes before asking him "Do you want to stay until nine? My parents are going to be late getting home." He agreed and then said "If I stay you can tell me exactly how you feel. When I grimaced he added "only if you want to." The thanked him and we ate our apples in peace.

**A\N: **Okay, another chapter down. What did you guys think? I was disappointed with the number of reviews I got last chapter compared to how many I have been getting.

I'm not updating tomorrow because it's my birthday, but should maybe Friday if I can.

Please review even if you normally don't as a birthday present!


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: **OMG! I'm so incredibly sorry! I must be the worst updater ever! I'm not going to rant but just know, that I'm sorry and I was sick.

If you want to read a rant, read the author's note at the bottom, where I will complain about the number of reviews I got last chapter.

I have one response to a review so **Curlygirl02**, thanks, both for saying happy birthday and saying you love the story, and I'll thank you again for reviewing every chapter and making me smile

**Disclaimer- **Well I had a good birthday, but I didn't get Kickin' It, although there were pictures from Kickin' It on the collage my sister made me…

Ohh, I don't know if I really need to say this, but her dreams are in **bold.** Kim will also have a journal entry, so it will be in _italics._

**Kim's Point of View**

Ugggggg, Jack just left and now I'm alone for around an hour! I mean it gives me time to think about what is going on with Luna being Milton's cousin and him not telling me until now. Not to forget, him not believing me at first.

I guess I'm going to write in m y dream journal seeing I haven't even opened that thing in forever because of all the memories it brings back.

When I was about to begin my entry I began to have a daydream so I decided to let it come and I'd write later.

**My mom, dad, sister, and I were all sitting in my living room, talking about times when we were both younger. My mother randomly said that she thought we would have a power outage due to the terrible thunder storm. We all shrugged off the idea, until we actually did have a power outage and were sitting in the dark. My dad ran upstairs to get flashlights, while my mom and sister lit the candles. They left me alone, on the couch in our living room. Then I heard Luna's voice taunting me about Milton. It was then when I shouted "Okay Luna, I know that you are here. Just come out so we can talk." Surprisingly she came and shouted at me about allowing Milton to tell me the secret about them being related. It was then that she told me that we had met years ago, when I beat her in a singing competition. **

** I didn't know what to say. She told me to enter the talent show at my town hall and then we would see who the better singer was. Whoever won would end out feud. I honestly didn't know we had a feud, because a couple weeks ago I was thinking that I could come here and talk to her because we became friends. I guess I was wrong so I told her I would go enter it soon. She nodded and then left as my family re-entered the room. It was then that the power went back on…**

I sat up as the dream left my mind. I really don't understand, but I am going to enter that talent show and beat Luna. She is going to stop hurting me, I'm going to block her out of my life.

Well, now I better go write in the journal. I grabbed the journal off the table and went over to my room and began.

___8-30-13_

_Wow. I can't believe I went this long without writing in here. I know I normally only write either my dreams or songs in here, but this time I want to explain to myself how I think I feel about the situation with Milton. I know that that sentence probably didn't make any sense, but I'm more talking to myself in the form of writing than anything else._

_So just earlier I found out that Luna and Milton are cousins, but he has never met her, just Mitchel. Before I continue I am confused about why Mitchel has to be back. I was happier without him! Back to the point. I guess I'm glad I found out now instead of in a few weeks from now, but still. I'm really confused and angry. _

_I guess I'll get over it, but now I have to sing at the talent show. There's going to be a lot of people there because almost everyone from town attends the talent show each year. At least I know what I'm going to sing, but what is Luna going to sing? It makes me nervous, what happens when she beats me. And why do we have a feud?_

_Once again, I was sidetracked but now I'm back. I guess I'm glad in a way that I kind of know who Luna is, but I do want to know what she means she is really confusing._

_Well, that was a pretty bad entry, but I'm done._

With that I closed the journal and placed it on my desk. I heard the garage door opened an realized my dad was home so I ran downstairs to say good night to him before I changed into pajamas and go to bed. Plus maybe if I move around Luna will stay out of my head, pretty bad theory right?

I ran downstairs, said god night to my dad, and then went back upstairs to change. I put on green pajama pants with navy blue polka dots and an old yellow t-shirt that I'm pretty sure used to be Jack's, but he left here when we were swimming.

Thinking of Jack brightened my mood, but only slightly. I'm going to have to tell him about this dream tomorrow. I guess I'll have to tell Milton and Julie too. I'll ask them to go with me to sign up. Hey, maybe jack will play guitar for me and I'll sing and play piano for this stumped talent show.

With that last thought I texted jack saying good night and that I have something to tell him tomorrow morning. After that I slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**A\N: **And done. So what did you think, love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for it? Please let me know in a review. The more you review the more motivated I am to update. Even when I'm sick if I know that you want me to update I probably will faster.

I have a few more thongs, I know what song Kim will sing, but does anyone have a request for Luna? If I get more than one request I will somehow try my best to put another song in the story somewhere if possible. I have a few ideas of how I can incorporate more songs into the story so ask away.

So once again please review, favorite, follow, and please PM me if you have an idea. If you want a song in the story at a specific time, just PM me to tell me. Or if you want me to change certain lyrics.

Oh, and PM me if you want to know what song Kim is singing.

Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: **Hey guys! I don't think that the wait for this chapter was to terribly bad, but it wasn't great so I'm sorry, but not really that much. I was sick and haven't been in school because of it so I think I can be excused. Soon I may have a doctor's note saying that I will have a tutor for a few weeks so that will give me more time to update. Here are responses to reviews, by the way, I had a few more so THANK YOU SO MUCH! And if I don't respond then thank you so much! And there's one very small curse word in here, but I changed the rating so it's all okay.

**Curlygirl02- **thanks and I was not going to have her sing a song with those words actually, but maybe Luna will if you think that's a good idea.

**Lovable52- **I will thank you so much for saying that, it is exactly what I need to hear.

**Guest- **AKA MY SISTER. Please do not tell me to shut up again. And, yes I understand that you already read the first chapter when I asked you to proofread it!

Onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I am getting sick of saying I don't own Kickin' It! I don't think you guys need to hear that anymore.

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay, so a lot has happened since I found out that I need to sing at a talent show against Luna so that we can see who the better singer is and maybe hopefully probably not she will leave me alone. Wow… that is a mouthful. Right now I'm waiting for Jack. The talent show is tomorrow and we have rehearsal tonight so jack is bringing me. It will be really awkward to see Luna in person. Ohhh, Jack just rang the doorbell, I should go answer.

I ran downstairs and realized that it was Luna, not Jack at the door. "What do you want?" I spat at her. "I'm here to drive you to the rehearsal silly." She answered. "What! Jack is bringing me! GET OUT!" I screamed back at her. I was surprised when she just left whispering something about how I am going to be blown away by her performance.

I was really glad when Jack walked up to my door and took my hand so we walked to rehearsal talking about what I am going to sing. Jack is the only one who I am telling until I have to sing it. I can't wait to see Luna's face when I show her up!

We arrived at the rehearsal and took our seats. Jack was playing guitar for me so he kissed my cheek and walked backstage to warm up. I was going second to last and Luna was playing last so I was just going to sit here nervously.

**(Time skip to end of rehearsal)**

I can't believe all of the pressure it took to go on stage and perform, even if it was just for a few people. Oh well, I see Jack coming and he promised to walk me home.

Jack came up to me and told me how great I did and I responded by saying that it was only because he was there with me. We both smiled at each other before he put his arm over my shoulders and we started back to my house.

After a few blocks we were in deep conversation and didn't see our classmates come up behind us. They were all asking questions about when we got together, so we were standing there slowly answering questions, when it started raining and thundering. "Crap" I heard Jack mumble under his breath.

When the rain started our classmates started arguing so Jack grabbed my hand and we snuck out. As soon as we were away, we walked a few more blocks and we arrived at my house. By now it was pouring. Jack turned to me and we both leaned in and were kissing in the rain. It was the most romantic thing in the world.

We pulled apart and I waved, smiled, and walked into my house. He was just smiling at me will the rain soaked through his clothes.

**A\N: **I am truly sorry about how short this is, my Dad is yelling at me to get off the computer because he needs to make my Grandfather a birthday card.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews last chapter and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEA'S FOR A SONG FOR LUNA TO SING. I out it in caps because it is very important. Whichever song I choose, whoever came up with it will get a shoutout in the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, it will be the talent show so PLEAE, PLEASE, PLEAE REVIEW!

Ohh, and one of I was given the idea to close each chapter with a quote so here I go.

"_I think scars are like battle wounds- beautiful, in a way. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out of it"_

_-Demi Lovato_

**(Sorry, I'm one of her biggest fans and hint hint, Kim will sing one of her songs, actually my favorite song.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: **AHHHHHHHH! I am soooooo pissed off! I'm updating today because the stupid doctors are bringing me back to the hospital for more tests on Friday so I'm not going to have access to a computer for a while staring Thursday! Thanks to all of you who listened to my rant. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorite my story! I was so happy reading the reviews! Now here are some responses. If I don't respond just remember THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Curlygirl02- **I love that stuff too!

**Guest (Marshy Girl)- **I am definitely going to use your idea about Jack singing to Kim. Thank you so much for the idea! It will probably take place next chapter so I'll give you credit then.

**Guest (yeitsme)-** Thanks for saying Happy Birthday and for the review. I turned 14. I hope you had a good vacation! Lastly, I will be putting tons of dreams in here. Trust me, this chapter is going to have a bunch!

Okay, remember _dreams are in italics_, so onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Kickin' It. I'm feeling lazy so *insert witty comment here.*

**Kim's Point of View**

I ran into my house with a smile on my face. I always feel so happy when I'm with Jack.

I went upstairs and got changed into pajamas. I wore a pair of red and black plaid bottoms, and an old t-shirt on top. I wasn't tired yet so I lie under the covers thinking and reflecting on the rehearsal from earlier today.

Soon I decided to pick up my guitar and practice a little more for tomorrow. I'm so incredibly worried about my performance after seeing Luna practice earlier today. She was amazing, although I was told that I did pretty well too, I was still a little insecure.

I felt sleep take over me so fell asleep knowing what was going to happen next…

_I felt an image come. I was placed at a fair, with a roller coaster. I was riding it, which was weird because I hate them. Anyways all I felt was me falling forward, faster, and faster, and faster, and faster…._

Oh, my, gosh! I screamed as I woke from my first bit of sleep. Now, I'm worried. What do I do, that was so freaky and realistic! I'm just going to fall asleep again I guess…

_ I was taking a walk with my dad, my dog, and my other dog. We were walking down an abandoned road with a drop off on the opposite side we were walking. All of a sudden one of my dogs pushed me and I fell over the edge and couldn't stop! I couldn't seem to ever stop falling and find a ground! Soon I began to speed up. I just kept screaming louder…_

I woke up once again screaming. This time my sister came into the room and asked me what was wrong. I told her nothing so she shrugged and walked away. I told my brain that we were trying one more time…

_ This time I was sitting on a rocking chair on my front porch. I was texting Jack. Thank god this dream shouldn't be bad. Well, that's what I thought until something grabbed my phone. Someone broke into my house! He took everything I had! I was nothing. I sat on the floor of my kitchen crying…_

I was woken abruptly again! What's going on? I was screaming before I finally broke down into tears.

That's it I said to myself, I got up and began to put together an outfit and makeup for the show later.

It was 5:00 in the morning when I finally decided to go grab breakfast and go for a run to wake me up. I grabbed an apple and a blueberry muffin and shoved them in my mouth before running back to my room to change.

I put on a blue tank top and black sweatpants. Then I grabbed a sweatshirt to throw around my waist and my black high top converse. I left a note for my family saying where I was going and began to run.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up with a strange feeling and decided to get changed and run by Kim's house and see if she was okay. I don't know what's going on, but something doesn't feel right. I mean I have a plan for after the show. I hope she likes it. I guess I may just be nervous about that.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and apple and ran out the door.

I was really surprised to see Kim jogging past my house with her headphones on and music playing. I called her name but she didn't hear me so I ran up and scared her.

**Kim's Point of View**

I screamed as I felt someone touch my sides but relaxed when I turned around to see my boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face.

We smiled at each other that he grabbed my hand and we just walked together. Neither of us had said one word to each other the whole time we walked.

Finally after around an hour of just walking in complete silence we arrived peck at my house. Where he gave me a quick peck on the lips and began to walk away I grabbed him back, gave him a big hug, a gorgeous smile, and a quick kiss on the cheek before I let him keep walking.

He then waved at me I waved back and then we went our separate ways. I went into my house to see my dad reading the newspaper on his kindle and my mom watching the news. I gave them a quick wave before going upstairs and recording my dreams from last night in my journal.

Once I was done I went back downstairs to watch tv, I put my feet up and relaxed for a little while before changing my mind and grabbing my guitar to practice a little more.

**A\N: **Okay, so this chapter is not really long but it is a little better. I have homework so I have to go.

I know I said that I would put the talent show in this chapter, but I couldn't, sorry guys. I now have an Idea of what Luna is going to sing, but if anyone comes up with better ideas I'm still listening.

OH and this is probably going to be one of the last chapters. Maybe two more?

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much for that! So please review. I have another Demi Lovato quote so bear with me on these for a while.

**No matter what you're going through, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it may seem hard to get to it but you can do it and just keep working towards it and you'll find the positive side of things.**

** Demi Lovato  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: **Hey guys! Omg I'm sorry I was sick again that ended with me back in the hospital for two weeks. I'm getting better I think though, so I'm sorry about the really long wait. I have decided that this is going to be the second to last chapter and then I may put an epilogue, or sequel, I have an idea about maybe Kim's children and them going through an issue like this, but it's up to you guys. Responses to reviews,

**KarateGirl77- **thanks, I'm really grateful for your reviews!

**Yeitsme- **thank you so much for always reviewing and reading! I will keep writing, I have some ideas, I may just do a few one-shots before another full length story, so just keep an eye out but I will definitely inform you.

_Dreams are still in italics!_** And songs are bold!**

**Disclaimer- **I was totally approached when I was in the hospital and given the opportunity to own Kickin' It, never mind, that just sounds sad… but even sadder is that I don't own the songs in this chapter.

**Kim's Point of View**

So after I finished my run I came home and that brings me to where I am now, backstage holding a microphone. I had just been told that the lineup was now ending with Luna then me. I'm terrified I glanced at Jack. I grabbed my guitar and started humming my song.

Jack gave me a hug and told me he was going to take a seat. He kissed me softly and I immediately felt better. I just smiled and waved as he left and I went back to humming. Luna then approached me and said that the song was directed at me. I just sat there confused as she sat next to me and we watched all of the other acts.

Sooner than later it was Luna's turn. She nodded at me and mouthed "you will learn what's going on." I still don't understand, but I guess I'm going to learn when she introduces herself.

Luna began "So this is a song I wrote a few weeks ago. It's about someone I really cared about, until he was stolen from me. The person who hurt me wasn't the guy who left me, but the girl who acts clueless. She knows who she is." I just sat there unsure how to react. I mean I guess she could be talking about Ethan, but that was a long time ago, and we never dated. Ethan and I are just friends and never have or will be more. I guess I just need to hear her out.

**Now that I am thinking sober  
Don't you try to get no closer  
I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Everything is so much clearer  
Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye  
The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs  
Someone to save, to save  
But it don't work that way**

**Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk, on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it**

**Your greatest mistake  
Your greatest mistake  
Your greatest mistake  
Your greatest mistake**

**When the last straw is broken  
When the last door is closing  
I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around  
Ain't got the time for looking back  
You went and let yourself slip through the cracks  
And you just keep going down, down, down  
I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time  
No one to save, to save  
This sick cycle's over babe**

**Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk, on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it  
Your greatest mistake**

**Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line  
Tryin' to creep back  
Ain't no flippin' my mind  
Don't you get it by now  
The story's over, over  
Still callin' my name outside my house  
I'm hittin' the switch  
Watch the lights go out  
Watch the lights go out  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh**

**Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna to call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
You think you could walk, on such a thin line**

**Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it  
Your greatest mistake  
Oooh. Oooh**

I sighed she did amazing! I also know what's going on now. Ethan did have a crush on me a few years back, but I never liked him back. He then said he never wanted to see Luna again so he could have me. I don't understand why Luna keeps hurting me about this but I will apologize and hope she stops. Maybe then I can have normal dreams that include the future. Oh boy, there is normal about that statement.

Luna walked off. I pulled her over and said "Luna, I am really sorry for what happened, I just need you to leave me alone. I never wanted to hurt you or him or anyone." She nodded at me before I was ushered on the stage.

I began to introduce my song "So I wrote this song at like 2 A.M last night. I was going to sing something else, but this is the perfect song." I smiled as I caught Jack's glance before continuing, "So this song is about getting through a situation and not letting anyone hurt you."

**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro**

**All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised**

**And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know**

**'Cuz all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised**

**Cuz now I'm a warrior  
Now I got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me..**

**There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

**Nooo oooh yeaah yeaah**

**You can never hurt me again**

I finished and smiled when I heard the applause. Jack was cheering louder than anyone else which made me happier than anything. I looked at the area backstage, and was surprised to see that even Luna was on her feet.

I walked over to Luna who said quietly "That was all you needed. Goodbye Kim." With that she just left. She was gone. She would no longer make my life a nightmare, I mean sure I would deal with the future, but Luna won't give me creepy visions!

I honestly don't know exactly what happened, but I didn't win. It didn't matter to me though, I had won over Luna and Jack said he was really proud of me, and that's all that matters to me right now. I grabbed my guitar and began to make my way over to the door. With that Jack jumped in front of me and opening the door said "Ladies first." I just laughed at his attempt to be a gentleman.

We were soon walking home, me holding my guitar and his arm swung casually over my shoulder. We were just talking and enjoying each other's company. It was nice not to have serious conversations sometimes. When we reached my door he kissed me goodbye and said "I think we need to talk tomorrow. I have something I really need to show you." I just nodded my head and stared into his eyes. He then kissed my forehead and walked away.

When I went to my room I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I'm sort of nervous about whatever he needs to tell me, what if it's bad! I mean, it could be something really great, or he could break up with me!

I should just stop thinking and get some rest.

_Jack and I were sitting under a tree; I believe it was an apple tree with flowers surrounding it. We had a picnic and a guitar sitting beside us and we both looked really happy. Jack was making me laugh and we were both smiling like idiots. Finally he leans in to kiss me and-_

That's when I was strangely awoken from my vision dream whatever it should be called at this point. That was weird. Maybe this just means he's not going to break up with me.

Well, I'll find out soon enough right?

**A\N: **Okay, well I think I'm going to end there. Remember that if you love me you should review. Let me know what you think should happen as far as a new story. Here are your options.

**Finish next chapter and call it quits.**

**Finish next chapter and write an epilogue.**

**Finish next chapter and write a sequel.**

**Finish next chapter and start a new story.**

**Finish next chapter and epilogue and write a new story.**

**Finish next chapter and just write one-shots.**

**Finish next chapter and epilogue and just write one-shots.**

**A combination**

**Or just quit right now.**

Please let me know what you think guys. It would mean a lot. Thank you for whoever had been reading and supporting me though. Those songs were both by Demi Lovato, Luna sang Mistake and Kim sang Warrior, they are perfect you should listen to them.

And Demi quote,

**Creativity is what helps me escape a lot of my inner demons.**

** Demi Lovato**


End file.
